epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JMitch25/FUCKING NORMIE GET OFF MY BOARD vs. Cool Kek - Occasional Rodent Duels that Result in Some Sort of Conclusion
Behold a thing I was suggested to create. We now have the big one. The stupidest thing ever to be conceived. Norm, that polar bear guy, facing off against none other than Cool Cat in a battle of silly animal friends. Cast Food Boy as Norm of the North Chris Carbery as Cool Cat LilDeuceDeuce as everyone else who appears in this whole thing The sign of what is life Occasional Rodent Duels that Result in Some Sort of Conclusion (god, that’s a long title) vs.... Meh! Norm of the North I thought I was going to fight Bubsy. Oh well, I’ll just Shake it Off I have better ratings than Sausage Party and Mall Cop You’re just a sensitive depressing furry Who doesn’t know how to embrace a flurry I’m a special kind of bear, you’re a dead meme at this point Put all your dreamland in the bag ‘cause I’mma rock dis joint boi! You’re nothing but a cracker whose name is graham I may be panned, but I’ll hit you with a pan Cool Cat My daddy says what goes around comes around I’ll beat you to and fro, so follow my rainbow! I’ve stopped the concept of bullying while you Dodged Digits Trolley the Trout makes another friend. So me? NO! :( I’m surfing the web and I see that you’re hated by folks More so than Where the Dead Go to Die. I hope In a way you may complete me I never take lessons? You never banged that one guy! Norm of the North Don’t let me sing, you freakin’ gay faggot, I’m the good guy I destroyed the 1% while you tried to make a kid cry You think you’re tough with your stuff and your Coke? Well Coke Coke Coke Coke Coke Coke Coke! I just said Coke eight dang times! Raps so good to f--you, they don’t need to rhyme You’re a damn Collision Course As my knife has a talk with your little penis Cool Cat People laugh to death because of your shits *explosion* *orgasm* I Hate Everything about you! Why do I love you? You’re so bad, the people know you’re rotten! ??? Did somebody say Rotten? Introducing... O'Hare Let this stupid meme die! I’ll make sure you damn dirty animals cry As I take your bitches and fuck them simultaneously Because I’m part echidna, and they have four penises! Cuck. *Gorbachev kicks him in the junk. He's Tim Curry from FernGully now.* Hexxus or some shit, IDK Brimstone is my element, so I’ll spray Toxic Love of your jeans And Norm, it was truly I who melted the ice cap of your sheets That orangutan from El Arca who may or may not be gay You’re all rotten tomatoes throwing people at the screen While I go save the arc, say hello to Mr. Clean! Okay, what the fuck even was that? Bacon Strips Bacon Strips Bacon Strips Bacon Strips Bacon Strips Cool Cat ki budadi di dan This stupid normie faggot #KingDededefromKirbyRightBackAtYavsO'Hare Category:Blog posts